


Nobody does it like Artoo.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, R2 saves the day, Time Travel, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Because the droid had just killed Chancellor Palpatine. The man who was the closest thing Anakin had to father.“Artoo please tell why you just killed Chancellor Palpatine?” He asks, in soft calm voice. He needs to keep a level head. Needs to be the Jedi many claim he cannot be. Deep breathe in. Deep breathe out. He could be calm when all he wanted to do was try to find the person who responsible for rewiring Artoo and show him/or her why it was a bad idea to touch his droid and make his droid kill a person he loved.Artoo beeps his answer and Ana-“WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAlPATINE IS DARTH SIDIOUS AND THAT YOU’RE FROM THE FUTURE!?”





	

Anakin loves Artoo.

(Attachment. Forbidden. A voice in his head reminds him.)

He was brilliant droid that had a knack for getting into trouble as well as getting out of it - much like Anakin himself- and getting others (usually Obi-Wan, Snips, Cp3o, and Anakin) out of a jam.

Another reason why Anakin was so attached to the droid was because his wife, Padme, had given the astromech droid to him and Anakin had given her Cp3o in return.

The droid also knew about his marriage to Padme had never told anyone. It was rare for Anakin to receive such loyalty so of course he has always tried to cherish the droid and hated the golden droid that Ahsoka had tried to replace Artoo with and that was before he learnt the droid was double crossing spy!

Yet right now Anakin can't help but question the love he feels for the astromech droid. Or his sanity. (Maybe someone messed with Artoo's wiring? This was Artoo after all. He had to be innocent.)

Why?

Because the droid had just killed Chancellor Palpatine. The man who was the closest thing Anakin had to father.

"Artoo please tell why you just killed Chancellor Palpatine?" He asks, in soft calm voice. He needs to keep a level head. Needs to be the Jedi many claim he cannot be. Deep breathe in. Deep breathe out. He could be calm when all he wanted to do was try to find the person who responsible for rewiring his droid and show him/or her why it was a bad idea to touch his droid and make his droid kill a person he loved.

Artoo beeps his answer and Ana-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAlPATINE IS DARTH SIDIOUS AND THAT YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!?"


End file.
